Black Angel
by Kissy97
Summary: euh… Chui nulle dans les résumés alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. C'est un drarry donc c'est un HXH. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde!

Ceci est la première fic que je publie mais pas la première que j'écris. C'est ma sœur qui m'a poussé à la publier. J'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Disclaimer:** Même si je le voudrai, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à la magnifique J. K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas de bêtas, alors si vous êtes intéressé, faîtes-moi signe. Et merci de me donner vos avis sur cette fic. Que commentaire soit bon ou le contraire, je le lirai attentivement afin de m'améliorer.

Au fait, ceci est une fiction homosexuelle entre hommes avec pour couple Harry/Draco. Alors les homophobes, passez votre chemin. Merci bien.

Bon je pense que je vous ai assez ennuyé avec mon blabla. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Draco Malefoy se leva ce matin-là avec un horrible mal de tête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant mais il en avait besoin. Il en avait marre de toujours entendre le nom de sa Némésis partout. C'était toujours « celui-qui-a-vaincu déjoue encore la prise de pouvoir de certains mangemorts encore en liberté » ou « celui-qui-a-vaincu proclamé l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy du monde sorcier ». Non mais franchement, Harry Potter ou Saint Potty pour les « intimes » ne pouvait pas être élu le plus beau gosse devant lui, Draco Malefoy, le dieu du sexe de Poudlard.

POV Draco

Avez-vous déjà vu Potter de près ? Parce que moi j'ai dû me le coltiner pendant 7ans. Ce gars est trop moche. Bon imaginez le truc le plus horrible et multipliez-le par 100, ensuite donnez-lui des lunettes et vous aurez une image très réussie de Potter. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Très bien, je vais vous le décrire. Potty est petit (environ 1m50), brun, les cheveux en bataille, porte des vêtements trop larges qui ressemblent à des torchons et qui accentuent sa maigreur, un visage à faire peur un détraqueur et pour couronner le tout, des binocles rondes d'un mauvais goût.

Alors oui je confirme, Potter est une erreur de la nature. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi c'est lui qui a été élu plus bel homme. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils avaient du beurre dans les yeux ? Ah oui, je sais ! Il a dû les acheter ou les ensorceler. Sinon comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit devant moi ? Je suis quand même un apollon. Je fais 1m70, les cheveux platine coiffés à la perfection, de magnifiques yeux gris orage tirant sur le bleu. Que dire de mon corps ? Eh bien, il est tout simplement superbe. Je suis taillé comme un dieu. Vous me trouvez arrogant et imbu de ma personne ? Ce n'est pas faux. Mais reconnaissez au moins que je suis canon et hyper sexy, monté comme un dieu grec. Bon je vous montre. J'ai des abdominaux et des pectoraux finement dessinés et fermes. Ma peau à la couleur de la porcelaine et j'ai un grain de peau affiné. Je suis fort et rapide, et au pieu, je suis tout simplement incroyable. Tous mes amants en sont témoins. Je leur fais prendre un pied monstre. Quoi ? Moi gay ? Bien sûr. Gay et fier de l'être. Mais revenons-en au balafré. Lui et moi n'avons absolument rien en commun. Il est morne, sans intérêt, bête comme ses pieds et d'une laideur à faire peur. Tout le contraire de moi : beau, charismatique, d'une intelligence sans borne, drôle, … je m'arrête là parce que si je continue, je ne finirai jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous à ce balafré de mes deux ? Bon, je me répète c'est vrai mais comprenez-moi. Toujours à l'acclamer, l'aduler, lui dire combien il est beau, fort, intelligent. Ils se foutent de qui même ?

« _Jaloux._ »

Qui a parlé ? Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui tu entends ? Pauvre débile.

« _Si tu le dis. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu montres alors arrêtes de te fourvoyer._ »

La ferme ! T'es qui toi d'abord ?

« _Ta conscience, abrutit !_ »

Qui traites-tu d'abruti ? Revois ton langage si tu ne veux pas que je te mette mon point dans la gueule.

« _Je suis en toi, petit imbécile. Réfléchis un peu avant de dire des inepties pareilles. Bon j'y vais avant que tu ne m'abrutisses._ »

Eh ! Reviens ! Attends, j'ai pas fini de parler.

« … »

T'es là le débile ?

« … »

Enfoiré, on ne laisse pas un Malefoy en plan.

« … »

Reviens je te dis ! Bon ok. Ok, j'ai compris. Au revoir, lâcheur !

Fin POV Draco.

Draco sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant la sonnerie de la porte retentir. Il grogna et revêtit un pantalon et un t-shirt avant de partir d'un pas furieux ouvrir la porte. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique jeune femme de 25 ans. Basanée, les yeux noisette, de beaux cheveux brun bouclés et longs. Elle se nommait Maëva et était l'agent de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ? demanda un Draco furieux.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter une bonne nouvelle.

\- Et quel genre de nouvelle nécessite que tu me réveille à 8h du mat' ?

\- Tu as été sélectionné pour participer à un casting pub et au défilé de Jean Paul Gauthier. Et ce n'est pas tout ! tu représenteras la marque à travers le monde entier ainsi qu'un autre mannequin.

\- Mais c'est génial ! dit-il en prenant la brune dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment se fait-il qu'il m'ait choisi moi ? pas que ce soit étonnant vu ma beauté mais je n'ai jamais participé à un de ses casting, même si je sais que je serai choisi d'office.

\- Oui, je… commença Maëva

\- Attends voir une minute. T'as dit un autre mannequin ?

\- Oui, il se nomme Black Angel. Il est splendide, grand, de beaux yeux émeraude, avec un sourire à damner les saints.

\- Waouh ! Ça donne envie. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec lui. dit Draco alors qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Oh non, tu ne pourras jamais le mettre dans ton lit et en plus je te le déconseille fortement.

\- Et pourquoi ça. Je suis Draco Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et je ne perds jamais un pari. Je le mettrai dans mon lit coût que coût et je prendrai mon pied. Je te rappelle que personne ne peut me résister.

\- Oui mais lui il peut. Il parait qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un depuis des années et que c'est quelqu'un d'absolument formidable. Il ne veut pas sortir avec quelqu'un parce qu'il dit que ce serait trahir la personne. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un défi. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'aider à l'oublier.

\- Ok. Pour l'instant prépares-toi. Je viendrai te chercher à quatorze heures pour rencontrer toute l'équipe alors habilles-toi convenablement.

\- Il y serra ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais sérieux, des fois je me demande où t'as pu mettre ton cerveau.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Ouais ouais, si tu le dis. Bon maintenant il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir Darling !

\- Mouais, à plus !

Et sur ce, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

POV Draco

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là ? Je suis irrésistible. Ce n'est pas un mannequin de rien du tout qui va me résister. Oh non ! C'est quoi cette chose sur mon front ? Attendez un peu, ne me dîtes pas que c'est un bouton ? Ah ! Je suis défiguré. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ma magnifique peau ! Ouf, ce n'était que de la sueur. Attends ! De la sueur ? Je ne sue jamais. C'est juste de l'eau produite par ma peau. Comment ça c'est ce qu'on appelle de la sueur? vous n'y connaissez rien. Bref. Je vais me laver et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Maintenant que j'ai fini de me laver, on peut continuer de parler de Potty. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces imbéciles. Comment peuvent-ils croire que Potter est beau ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin de notre dernière année à Poudlard, ce qui équivaut à 6 ans maintenant, mais même s'il change de coupe de cheveux, de visage, de peau et de style, il ne m'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Il n'est même pas beau d'abord. Bon il est temps d'aller dormir. J'en ai marre de penser à ce balafré. Il faut que je me repose pour être plus magnifique que maintenant.

Fin POV Draco

Après s'être regardé dans le miroir une 3ème fois, il se dirigea vers son lit uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie.

Il se leva aux environs de midi car il lui fallait selon lui se préparer pendant 2h pour être parfait. Après avoir passé 30 minutes dans le bain et 1h15 à refaire sa coiffure et s'habiller, il alla en cuisine pour manger. Soudain, la sonnerie retentie. Draco se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une Maëva surexcitée entrer en trombe. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et commença son monologue habituel.

\- T'es prêt ? tu t'es douché ? t'as mangé ? oh mon Dieu ! tu ne pourrais pas mettre moins de gel dans tes cheveux ? même un ouragan ne pourrait pas les soulevés.

\- Stop stop stop. Ne t'en prends pas à mes cheveux. Et oui j'ai fait tout ce que t'as dit. Regarde, je me suis même habillé comme un grand, dit-il ironiquement. Maintenant peut-on y allé avant d'être en retard ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Juste un truc avant, t'es vraiment magnifique.

\- Même avec un sac poubelle sur la tête, je serai magnifique. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais pourrait-on y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, Darling allons-y.

Ni une ni deux ils furent dehors.

* * *

1er chapitre terminé

alors comment l'avez vous trouvé?

mauvais? bon? médiocre? excellent?

une petite review SVP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et tous. Je suis enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais le publier le 27 mais vous m'avez trop manqué, alors me voilà. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou qui me suivent. Un grand merci à vous.**

J **e dédicace ce chapitre à** _Melodie Zik Spirit_ **et** _Lil Monster Daddys,_ **merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Ils me vont droit au cœur.**

B **on trêve de blabla. Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la fête battait déjà son plein. Maëva fusilla du regard un certain blond qui avait voulu faire un arrêt dans son magasin de chaussures préféré pour y faire une commande. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment faisait Draco pour arriver en retard, même en partant à l'avance. Elle lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il faisait en sorte d'arriver systématiquement en retard et il lui avait répondu que c'était tout un art. Elle n'en avait pas demandé plus. Draco Malfoy était trop complexe pour elle.

Draco, lui, était très loin de ses états d'âme. Il scrutait la salle afin de repérer le fameux Black Angel. Il voulait savoir si ce que disait Maëva était vrai. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il était là et il ne l'avait toujours pas aperçu. Il commençait à se demander si elle ne lui avait pas jouer un mauvais tour lorsqu'il aperçut un immense type avec des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il ne le voyait que de dos pour l'instant, mais il appréciait déjà ce qu'il voyait. Le mec en question était grand, très grand ̶̶ il était bien plus grand que lui, le dépassant d'environ une tête et demi ̶ des épaules larges, une taille fine et de longues jambes musclées. Et le postérieur qu'il apercevait n'enlevait rien du tout au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Maëva qui était toujours à côté de lui, suivit son regard, sourit et s'exclama :

Je vois que tu as trouvé Black Angel. Voudrais-tu que je te le présente ?

Hum ? bien sûr ! non mais tu as vu ce canon ? Présentes-le moi vite ou je te tue.

Ouais,c'est ça. Aller, suis-moi.

Il la suivit alors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Maëva interpella le brun qui se retourna au son de sa voix.

Maëva !

Potter ?

Malfoy ?

Euh… je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Ouais. Dit Draco en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Nous étions dans le même internat pendant sept ans.

Oh, je vois. Eh bien je n'ai plus à vous présenter alors je suppose.

Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, Malfoy. Fit Harry en ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de Maëva.

En ayant marre d'être ignorée, elle s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls. Ils ne le vire même pas, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Avec ma perfection, pas besoin de changer. Par contre toi, je vois que tu as enfin abandonné tes binocles pourries. C'est bien, tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le prends pour un compliment ou pas. Mais je te remercie quand même. C'est vrai que ces dernières années ont été plutôt bonnes pour moi.

Ouais, je vois ça. Donc tu es le fameux Black Angel ? Je croyais que tu étais destiné à la carrière d'Auror.

Eh bien non. Après la guerre, j'en ai eu marre de me battre. J'ai abandonné le rêve de devenir Auror.

Mais comment en es-tu venir à être mannequin ? C'est quand même à l'antipode de ce qu'on attendait venant de toi Potty.

Tu n'en as pas marre de m'appeler comme ça ? ça fait tellement gamin. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça, vu que ça fait pratiquement un quart d'heure qu'on se parle sans animosité. Mais je vois que je m'étais trompé.

Désolé, dit Draco gêné. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure avec moi.

Pas grave. Je sais ce que c'est.

ANGEL ! cria une voix féminine loin d'eux.

Bon je dois y aller avant qu'elle ne m'arrache la tête. Bonne soirée Malfoy.

Bonne soirée à toi aussi Potter.

Après un dernier signe de main, il s'en alla.

POV Draco

Merde ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Le balafré est devenu beau gosse.

« _Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il a été élu plus beau célibataire devant toi ? »_

Tiens te revoilà toi ? Je croyais que si tu restais avec moi j'allais t'abrutir ?

« _Mais c'est toujours le cas. Et je ne peux pas vraiment partir parce que je suis à l'intérieur de toi pauvre débile. Combien de temps il va falloir que je te le dise pour que ça rentre dans ton minuscule cerveau ?_

Oh ! Ça va hein ? Pas la peine de m'insulter. Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu te manifestes maintenant alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion philosophique ?

« _C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. Ça ne t'arrive tellement pas de réfléchir que je veux en être témoin._ :D _»_

Arrêtes de te foutre de moi et retourne où tu es quitté.

 _« Ouais c'est ça. N'empêche qu'il est magnifique pour un balafré, ta Némésis. »_

Je le sais déjà. Merci de souligner une évidence. Ça me donne encore plus envie de l'avoir dans mon lit.

« _Tu voudrais quand même coucher avec lui ? Même en sachant que c'est lui ? »_

Bien sûr ! Ça apporte un plus grand challenge. Imagines, je le mets dans mon lit et ensuite je le jette. Il sera tellement anéanti. Ça sera tellement jouissif, dans tous les sens du terme.

« _Hahahahaha ! Et il y croit ! Hahaha ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es amoureux de lui depuis ta cinquième année ? »_

Détail ! Que des détails ! Je n'ai pas à écouter tes conneries. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que je ne ferai pas. Bien au contraire.

« _Si tu le dis. »_

Draco ! tu m'entends ?

Hein !

Fin De POV Draco

Hein !

Ha, enfin ! ça fait près de cinq minutes que je t'appelle, lui dit Maëva.

Tu voulais me dire quoi de si important, qui méritait que tu détruises mes tympans ?

Eh oh, doucement avec moi hein ? Je voulais te dire que je venais de discuter avec le photographe de M. Gauthier et il vient de me dire où vous ferez la pub. Mais si je te dérange, dis-le-moi tout de suite.

C'est bon, tu as gagné. S'il te plaît, dis-moi où c'est.

A milan.

Non ! tu es sérieuse ? En voyant son hochement de tête, il se mit à sautiller sur place. Trop cool, je n'y suis jamais allé. Tu es vraiment le meilleur agent du monde !

Oui, je sais. Et ton agent aura besoin d'un tour au spa comme remerciement de sa génialité, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard rempli d'espoir.

Tout ce que tu veux, tu l'as mérité.

Yes ! j'ai hâte.

Un tintement de verre nous interrompit dans notre discussion.

Mesdames et messieurs…

POV Draco

Oh non, pas un discours ! Je suis seulement venu ici pour manger, danser, boire et draguer éventuellement. Pas pour écouter le discours barbant d'un vieux croulant. Je n'ai qu'à simplement faire comme s'il n'existait pas et voir si je peux repérer mon prochain coup d'un soir.

« _Je croyais que tu voulais te faire le petit pote Potty. »_

L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je sais que pour avoir le balafré, je vais devoir attendre. Mais je ne vais pas devenir moine en attendant quand même.

« _Et tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi si le saint Potty te voit partir avec un mec ? »_

La ferme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé. En plus je n'ai pas encore commencé à le draguer alors il ne peut rien dire sur ça. Et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Merci à tous.

Enfin, le papi a fini.

« … »

T'es toujours là ?

« … »

Très bien. Je m'en fiche de toutes façons.

« … »

ARGH…

Fin de POV Draco

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sens, il partit se servir à boire.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

 **S'il vous plaît, laissez un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impression sur ce chapitre.**

 **A plus! :D**


	3. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à vous !

Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un nouveau chapitre le 27 et que je n'ai pas respecté ma part du contrat. Je m'en excuse. C'est 2 derniers mois ont été très mouvementés pour moi, et ça ne risque pas de changer avant 2 bon mois encore. Je viens de sortir d'un long mois de maladie rythmé par mes examens de fin de semestre. Je les ai eus de justesse mais je dois reprendre dans 3 matières.  
Et comme on dit qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, mon grand père maternel vient de mourir. On doit bientôt l'enterrer et je dois donc aller soutenir ma mère et ma grande mère. C'est la raison pour laquelle je serai absente encore 2 mois.  
Excusez-moi encore et à dans 2 mois.  
Bisous k

Kissy


End file.
